The Muggle High School
by thepourquoi
Summary: Draco, Harry, Blaise, Pansy, Marcus, Ron, and Hermione are selected to go on a special half-year trip to a muggle high school. Draco's the new bad boy and Sam Bridgeway's is the local good girl. "Oi Bridgeway, stop being such a teacher's pet". "When you stop being such an arrogant player." Sam just might discover a new part of herself psst involving magic .
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Harry Potter series, all OCs and original plotline is mine.

This story doesn't follow the exact plotline of the original series well der or else it wouldn't be fanfiction. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Draco's P.O.V

Professor Mcgongall had requested Blaise, Pansy, and myself show up tomorrow in front of Dumbledore's er Snape's office with our valuables. The old bag was probably going to sent us home for vandalizing Gryffindor's common room. Stupid Neville had let us in, that idiot, he certainly wasn't going to amount to anything.

"What do you he wants?"asked Blaise. I shrug.

"Probably to expel us for pulling that sick trick bitch!" I said, bumping fists with Blaise.

"Dookie Pookie Bear! Why do you think they want us there? Are we going to get expelled? If my daddy kicks me out can I stay with you?" asked Pansy, edging closer and closer until she was practically on my lap. She was so clingy but hot so I'll just let her sit there.

"Uh-huh," I said.

"Come in," said Mcgonagall. I walked into the room to see Marcus Flint, Lighting Bolt Head, Sidekick, and Beaver teeth.

"All of you have been chosen to go to the secret annual field trip to a muggle high school, normally only the seventh years-"started Snape.

"Wait what?"said Ron. Everyone looked like a mixture shock and disbelief.

"A trip to a muggle high school, this wasn't in "Hogwarts, A History,"said Granger.

"Shut up Granger! Does my father know about this?" I asked.

"Oi you shut up Malfoy," said Fred.

"Who the Merlin's pants do you think you are?"

"Not a ferret named Draco"

"At least I can afford to buy a ferret."

"Oh yeah with the Death-eater money Voldie pays. Have you killed anyone lately for not wearing the fancy death-eaters pants?"

"You don't know shit, shut the Merlin up!"

"QUIET! A PART OF THE REASON YOU WERE CHOSEN IS BECAUSE YOU FIGHT INTOLERANTLY WHEN YOU NEED TO STAND TOGETHER!" screamed Mcgonagall.

"What if we don't wanna go!" said Flint. Everyone seemed to agree.

"This trip isn't optional and it's your only required credits for the first half of the year. You should feel extremely lucky, only a select few students are chosen each year and excused from their first term studies. This activity is what helps us still have complete understanding and if required cooperation in dire times of the muggles. And yes Draco I have spoken to your father." There's no point, no way I'm going to spend my final year with a bunch of muggles. Well anyway damn, I'm definitely going to have one heck of a year.

Sam's P.O.V

I glanced out the window just willing something exciting to happen. Nothing scary, of course. I've always had this feeling that something big was going to happen.

"Sammy! Do you think we should use the red or the blue streamers for the Fall dance?"asked my friend, Tracy who was organizing even though it was like a billion years away.

"Um cobalt blue?" I said doodling in my math notes.

"Like the school has that, red or blue pick!" said Tracy, flicking back her perfect blonde hair. She was outgoing, popular, and absolutely weird which was the main reason, she was my bestie.

"Urghhh just pick it yourself,"I groaned.

"You're on the committee too!"she said.

"Fine blue,"I said.

"Nah red's better thanks Sam,"she said.

"Thank you for using me as a thinking tool"

"Aww, but you're my thinking tool," said Trace.

"Cheese alert!" I said pretending to duck, my wavy brown hair flying.

"Aww did you cut the cheese?" asked Robby, my other best friend.

"Who smelt it, dealt it," I said. Socials was going to end soon then I could get to the library and

"Miss Bridgeway, why don't you explain to the class how to solve this problem," said Mr. Folden

"Of course," I said. Standing up and smoothing my navy pullover and going to walk to the board.

"Such a good girl,"said Robby.

"Such a dummy," I said smiling.

Draco's P.O.V

We're going to Maple Ridge High School in Florida apparently the principal was a squib. I was also going to have to live in the same house as the Gryffin-idiots, and Snape was going to be checking up on us every now and then, Hagrid and Mcgonagall were going to supervise there. As I got there I quickly claimed and biggest and best room that was the size of my bathroom at home.

We walked in the school full of muggles wearing typical muggle clothes and I was wearing muggle clothes, a plain navy "T-shirt", "jeans", and a black leather "jacket". I had math, chemistry (which is like supposed to be like potions), art, and P.E (a class for "exercise" lame).

The school was so bright with like little metal boxes everywhere. I had one too. It was 223B. This muggle lady showed me to my "locker". She kept spitting on me while she talked so I ran to my locker straight into this chick. I ended up lying down on her. She had really brown eyes.

"Can you get off me?" she asked. Realization struck me and I quickly got off her.

"Please you should be ecstatic,"I said. She was wearing a navy pullover and black pants with boots.

"Well shockingly I'm not, new kid huh," she asked. The Merlin, who was she? to talk to me like this, muggle.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. I'm going to summer school bleh anyway after next week I'll update regularly :)

Chapter 2

Sam's P.O.V

"What class do you have next? I'll show you the way to the hour and half long snoozefest," I said.

"I don't need your mediocre self to help me." said the new kid. Who did this kid think he is? I just offered to help.

"Well then, see you later bye" I said running off.

"Hopefully never," he said. Seriously, what was that? I entered the Chem. room, slightly late. I smiled apologetically to Mr. Stieg and took my seat next to Robby who mouthed "bad-ass" sarcastically. 26 minutes later,someone was at the door. Mr. Stieg opened the door, it was the rude ass kid, a brutish-looking guy, and a cute redhead. The rude ass kid noticed me and rolled his eyes.

"Class, we have new kids! They're a part yearly exchange program," said Mr. Stieg. "Why you guys introduce yourselves and say a little bit about yourself to the class?" They seemed to look at each quizzically while also looking like they shared an inside joke.

"Er, I'm Ron Ron Weasley. I like to play qu-um soccer yeah that's right," said Ron.

"Um, I'm Marcus Flint. I like to play soccer too and ugh yeah," said Marcus.

"Draco Malfoy," said Draco. This dude was confident.

"Take your seats, near Miss Bridgeway. She's always very helpful if need any help catching up at all," he said, pointing to me.

"Where are they from?" asked Robby. I shrugged.

"Excuse she said this class was a snoozefest, what exactly do you do in a snoozefest?" asked Draco. Shit.

"Miss Bridgeway, Is this true?" he asked.

"I actually meant study hall. It's always no fun." I said. Oh my gosh.

"Mm hmm" he said.

"Nice save," said Rob. I wrote oh hush on a piece of scrap paper and slid it towards him. He read and wrote back someone's being grumpy. I stuck my tongue out at him. Ron asked me for a feather and ink.

"Sorry, but would you like a mechanical pencil?" I asked.

"What's that?" he asked.

"It's a pencil but you use lead," I said handing it to him with some paper. He seemed so amused, writing happily with it.

Suddenly, my navy pullover started to slowly rise. I yanked it down hard but it was really strong. The hell was happening? "Rob! Look! Help it keeps going up," I said. Rob looked strangely at my sweater and tried yank it down as well. I heard chuckles and saw Marcus and Draco, they couldn't being doing this right? It had to be some major defection. Ron noticed my sweater and I grimaced, embarrassed at my situation. He turned to Marcus and mouthed something. Marcus glared at him and Draco seemed to say something, and started to argue. Then it stopped and now I seriously suspected them having something to do with it. The bell rang. Finally, lunchtime.

I took my usual seat with Robby and Tracy. "Did you see the new kids? They were hot! Seriously? Especially the blond one hot! He probably has a six pack! And Harry in my class is super cute! And omg Marcus is so strong omg," said Tracy.

"What?" I said. Tracy pointed in a general direction. I saw the new kids in two groups. One with Ron, one I guessed was Harry, and another girl. The other consisted of Draco, this guy, Marcus, and this excuse-me somewhat slutty-looking girl.

"HARRY! BLAISE! And you people! Come sit with us," yelled Tracy. I covered my face with my turkey sandwich.

"Seriously Trace?" said Robby.

"What? I'm just trying to be friendly," said Tracy.

"You just want hot date to the dance," I said. Tracy stuck her tongue out at me. The two crowds were coming over then Draco's group in a different direction.

"Hi Harry," said Tracy. "Who are your friends?" Harry introduced Hermione and Ron who I already knew.

"I'm Tracy, this is Robby and Sam," said Tracy.

"Where are you guys from?'" asked Robby.

"This boarding school in London," said Hermione. She was really pretty.

"Cool! That explains your british accents," said Tracy.

"Though I lived in the US for a year," said Harry.

"Where?" asked Tracy.

"Virginia," he said. "I went to this school called Wooden Grove Elementary," he said. "It was fun, that's why I'm really excited to be in the US again." That name sounded really familiar. I chewed my sandwich slowly. I dropped it.

"Wait, Is your last name Dursley?" I asked.

"Yeah well, it used to be and now it's Potter," said Harry.

"How did you know?" How did I know?

"Is your last name Bridgeway?" asked Harry.

Author Notes:

Please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

HEEEHEEE who's not studying and writing? meee. I had inspiration so I had to write :)

Chapter 3

Sam's P.O.V

RECAP:

_"Wait, Is your last name Dursley?" I asked._

_"Yeah well, it used to be and now it's Potter," said Harry._

_"How did you know?" How did I know?_

_"Is your last name Bridgeway?" asked Harry._

"Yeah it is," I said in shock. Harry's eyes were glassy as if he was trying to solve a puzzle in his head. Where did I know him from? He had really pretty green eyes like little clovers danc- HOLY SHIT. "Harry, remember when we poured glue all over Dudley's coat and stuck a picture of a -"

"Fat leprechaun because he told you that the only thing worse than liking unicorns was liking leprechauns," said Harry. Everyone else at the table was dead quiet. "We went to 4th grade together, I remember I thought you were the coolest person in the world because you weren't scared of Dudley and you spit-balled him when he socked me."

"He deserved it, he was a complete arse," I said.

"He still is," said Harry.

"So you two know each other?" said Ron.

"From 4th grade?" said Hermione.

"You liked unicorns?" said Tracy.

"You spit-balling? you were so cool, what happened?" said Robby. I shoved him. Harry grinned.

"She still is," he said.

"Dude no," said Robby.

"Last I heard you moved to England, wow to meet here again," I said.

"I know! It's bloody wicked," he said. Just then the bell rang for class. I had math with Hermione and I gladly guided her there.

Finally, P.E. I loved P.E. I know it's strange thing to hear from a girl, at least here. Today was run day, I loved running well... not really but I loved loved the way you feel afterwards so free so light like you ran away all your problems. Our class lined up at the track. I noticed Malfoy was here, so was Harry. I waved and walked over to Harry. Malfoy smirked. His eyes were so icy like he was so much more then he showed and he did look good but he's an arse.

"How's it going?" I asked. The sun was shining so freaking bright, it was hot out here. We were all in regulation gym clothes, red shorts and grey T-shirt.

"Good," said Harry.

"It's 3 miles today, hope you're ready," I said.

"Me too," said Harry.

"Wow figures you two would be friends,"said Malfoy.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Harry slightly angry. I had a feeling these two were not friends.

"You guys both are well, lower then the rest of us," said Malfoy.

"You better shut your mo-" Harry started but I cut him off.

"Hey Malfoy maybe just maybe before you say something, you should write it down and shove it up your arse," I said. Harry laughed beside me. Draco however did not.

"I'd like to shove something up your arse," said Flint, suddenly appearing.

"Gross,"I said. Both Harry and Malfoy looked like they were going to say something but the coach appeared and told us to start. I ran off, taking lead ,my ponytail swaying from side to side. The wind flying against me, finally I could think. What was with my sweater today? it was so creepy. I didn't tell Tracy but she did say some weird things were happening. Some kid's baseball cap kept falling to the ground, some girls' skirts went up. What was happening? but before I could think more, a blond headed blob stole my lead. I sprinted ahead and surprise surprise it was Draco.

"I didn't think a girl could ran very fast," he said. I smirked when he said "I was right."

"We'll see about that," I said and I took off ahead and then he did and then I did and it went on like that. Then it was just about 70 meters until the finish line. We were head to head sprinting, running hard when Harry suddenly appeared next to us. And then it was jus the three of us sprinting and it was a tie. Darn.

"You're okay," said Draco, "at running."

"You're pretty good," said Harry panting.

"Not bad yourself,"I said, smiling. I headed over to the girl's locker room. The girls were complaining about the run and changing. I notice a bit of red and then it disappeared, trying not to freak my self out. I continued to change, taking off my gym shirt when I saw it again. Suddenly some of the girls' clothes fell down. What was happening?

Author's Notes:

Who was behind the locker room mishap? and please tell me who you think should be in a love triangle with Draco and Sam, Harry? Blaise? Ron? Marcus?


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! -waves- haven't wrote in a while :C

But I'm starting now C:

* * *

Chapter 4

Draco's P.O.V

I quickly washed my face and left the horrible-smelling locker room. Imagine what father would think about me being forced to shower in this pigsty. But I haven't spoken to him since our fight, well I was on my own now for good. I don't regret my decision despite what mother says however the stench was urgh. I just need to get out of here. Where the hell was Blaise and Flint?

"What's going on? Stop? This isn't funny!" I hear some girls cry in the distance. Undoubtedly Flint's work.

"Relax guys, we need to calm down and think clearly." I chuckle, undoubtedly Bridgeway. I hurry in the direction of the cries leading me straight to the ... the girls' locker room? To enter or not to enter? Why question myself? I'm Draco Malfoy. I strolled in. More girls shrieked.

"Malfoy, what are you doing in here? Are you doing this?" she asked, glaring. Strangely, she was the only one who was fully clothed. Pity.

"To answer your question oh wait sorry I don't answer to you,"I said. She looked kind of angry but in like a cute sort of way. The hell am I thinking? I'm looking for Flint. Where is he? Cute prank though. There we go again. Draco Malfoy doesn't say er think "cute".

"Draco, what are you doing here?" I hear Flint, where is he? of course invisibility cloak. I suddenly see him appear out of nowhere with Blaise. A girl fainted.

"What are you guys doing here? They aren't supposed to know!" I said. Snape will kill us all.

"Oh chill, we'll just obliviate them later," said Flint. Idiot. I pull out my wand from my pocket.

"Obserare!" I say, locking the door. Several girls shriek. "Everybody sit down and shut up!" I say, waving my wand threateningly like they would know what it does. "Not you Flint." Idiot. All the girls sit down except of course Bridgeway.

"Wait what? what are you guys doing?" she yells."Is that magic?" she says softly.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I say, pointing my wand at random girls. There seemed to be about 15. "GUYS NOW!" We go around freezing the girls. Bridgeway was fast though, she quickly unlocked the door and ran away in the midst of the panic. Damn it.

* * *

Short. I know but I just need time to think. I've written the 5th chapter already but I need to figure out one of the parts :3 It might be out today though. And I'd hate to be one of those people, but I'll post the next chapter after 4 reviews pleease. I just need to know if the story is worth continuing, and if you guys like it or not.

Byeeee. (channeling my inner dailygrace) (she's a youtuber)

P.S thank you for reading :)


End file.
